


Sport

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [15/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Le texte d'aujourd'hui est plus ou moins la suite du thème "lettre"  
> Bonne lecture !

Complètement concentré sur le combat, Luffy n'entendait plus rien. Son univers s'était réduit à l'adversaire en fasse de lui, à son simple objectif ; le battre et devenir ainsi officiellement le meilleur.

Complètement pris dans l'importance de son combat, il réalisa à peine qu'il avait déjà gagné. Que Kaku, son adversaire était déjà à terre. Que l'arbitre était déjà là. Pour le sacrer champion du monde.

Et lorsqu'il réalisa, il se contenta de sourire à la foule et de regarder son entraîneur.

Comme à chaque victoire, il se passait trop de choses autour de lui, et il se contentait de suivre Jimbei, préférant être sur son petit nuage, anticipant la fête et le festin qu'il allait pouvoir engloutir lorsque toutes les formalités seraient accomplies. S'il aimait son sport, il aimait encore plus manger.

Levant les yeux, il se mis à scruter la foule, cherchant ses amis. Il voulait partager sa joie avec eux.

Il remarqua d'abord Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Brook, Franky et Chopper, qui l'applaudissaient, l'air particulièrement heureux. À leur côté, Robin et Sanji étaient plus réservés, mais il les voyait lui sourire. Zoro, à droite du blond, ce contentait de le regarder d'un air satisfait ; le jeune homme n'avait jamais douté de son ami.

Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autres qui finit d'attirer l'attention de Luffy. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il reconnu son petit ami, qui avait visiblement décidé de lui faire la surprise de sa présence.

Le judoka fit un grand signe de la main à Law, sans faire attention aux journalistes ou à ce que Jimbei lui disait. La compétition était terminée, tous ce qui lui importait était de rejoindre ses amis et son copain, et de faire à la fête avec eux.

Et de manger.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Disney"


End file.
